Bermudagrass (Cynodon spp. L. C. Rich) is one of the most important and widely used warm-season turfgrasses. It is adapted to the warm- and subtropic-climatic regions of the world. The turf-type Bermudagrasses are C4, perennials that originated in southeastern Africa.